Officer Down: The Instincts and Memoriam
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Henry is born! HP JRo MG


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright we've reached our next episode in Officer Down. Now as like with the Aaron and Emily series, episodes that go together get put into one story together. So we've reached The Instincts and Memoriam. That means Henry is born AND Hotch and Emily are one step closer to telling the team about their relationship. Course we have to get through the case first and Reid's personal case. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I want to own it but they still won't hand over the rights.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Jen,"

"Don't start on that again Dave. I'll remind you I'm armed."

Morgan, Reid, Emily, Garcia and, surprisingly, Hotch stood outside the closed door of JJ's office as she and Dave argued inside. Thankfully the blinds were also closed or the team would have been busted.

"You're almost due."

"I already told you I'm not taking leave until AFTER he's born."

"Ten says we hear gun fire in the next five minutes." Garcia said.

"You're on." Emily and Morgan chorused, Hotch and Reid nodding along.

"Jen,"

"Dave, I know you're just concerned and I'm thankful for that but no matter how much I care about you, I have no problem shooting you. Now drop it."

"You are going to drive me nuts Jennifer Jareau."

"I believe your second wife beat me to that one."

The team all drew a collective breath in an effort not to laugh at JJ's comment.

"She's right." Hotch muttered, having known all three of Dave's exes.

The door opened a few seconds later but the team didn't bother moving as Dave stepped out. He took one look at them and glared.

"Don't you people have anything better to do?" he asked.

The five shook their heads. "No."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily felt Hotch suck in a sharp breath as he looked at the picture of the first victim. The boy could have easily passed as Jack's brother. Emily slipped her right hand under the table and settled it on Hotch's thigh, trying to offer some support. She'd taken notice of the similarities and found it hard to not think of Jack as well. Spending as much time as she had been with the little boy, she'd started seeing him in cases just like Hotch did. She saw Hotch give her a nod out of the corner of her eye as JJ rattled on about the second victim. Even though Hotch had got it together, Emily didn't move her hand. They were both going to need each other to get through this case. Kids were never easy.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch reached for his phone as it rang. Emily paused her reading, as did Dave. The three were up late working over the case in Hotch's room. The two watched Hotch talk to whoever was on the other end. Hanging up with a sigh, Hotch turned to them.

"It was Morgan." Hotch said.

"Did the family get another call?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "It was appear Reid's dream on the plane wasn't a one time thing. He just had a nightmare."

Dave winced. "In the middle of the Bridges' living room."

"Yeah, he woke them up screaming." Hotch said. "According to Morgan, Reid's laying the whole case on his own shoulders."

"Why? He's not the only one working it." Emily said.

"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow." Hotch said. "Nothing can be done right now."

Dave leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Something's going on with that kid."

"There is but until he's ready, we won't know what it is." Hotch said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed as she straightened her shirt.

"Are you alright?"

She turned around to find Hotch standing in the open doorway of her hotel room. She'd left it propped open for JJ who had run to talk to Dave about something.

"Not too sure about going to a five year old's funeral." Emily confessed.

Hotch walked in, hands in his pockets. "Me either but unfortunately we have to."

Emily nodded and grabbed her suit coat. "Think we can take Jack out when we get home?"

"I'll talk to Haley about it on the flight home." Hotch said. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind us taking him out for dinner."

Emily pull her coat on and sighed again. "Good cause after all this, I'm really going to need to see him."

Hotch stepped closer to Emily. "Me too." he glanced over his shoulder really fast before leaning forward to kiss Emily. It was a short kiss, neither wanting to be seen by the team but, pulling back, Hotch saw it had the desired effect. "Feel better for now?"

Emily smiled. "Yeah, at least for now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave glanced at Emily as they drove to the cemetery.

"Something on your mind Em?" Dave asked.

Emily looked at him, startled and sighed. "Hotch isn't the only one seeing Jack."

Dave nodded his understanding. The little Hotchner was on his mind as well. The team knew Jack pretty well so it was completely understandable that they were reminded of him during the case.

"You just gotta remember he's miles away, safe and sound." Dave said.

Emily nodded. "I know. I just really want to get Michael home safely."

"And we will." Dave said. "There isn't much this team can't do. Michael will be home with his family, right where he belongs."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood back and watched Hotch talk with the Bridges as they hugged their son tightly. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she smiled at the sight. She had no doubt that once they got home, she and Hotch would look similar as they hugged Jack. Maybe not as relieved but they'd be just as happy. Even if he wasn't her son, Emily cared about that little boy almost as much as she cared about his father.

"You're staring Emily." Dave said softly as he stepped up beside Emily.

Emily glanced away from Hotch and the happy family. "Can you blame me? Their world didn't come crumbling down today. I have every reason to be smiling."

Dave nodded. "Sure, if you were staring at the Bridges but you're not."

Emily gave Dave a look. "What are you talking about?"

Dave shook his head. Things would be so much easier if they would just admit it.

"You've been watching Aaron since he stepped out of the house." Dave said.

Emily cleared her throat. "Have not."

"Have to." Dave countered.

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Have not."

"Have to."

"How old are you two?" Hotch said, overhearing their argument as he walked over to them.

"Fifty something." Dave said, waving a dismissive hand in the air. "I stopped counting after forty."

Emily smirked. "Well then thank god you have the rest of us to count for you."

Dave glared at Emily before looking at Hotch. "Leash her please."

Hotch snorted. "No thank you. I value life."

"Chicken." Dave mumbled.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily threw back her shot as she sat at the table waiting for Hotch to get back. The team had decided to split up after dinner. Emily and Hotch were staying in the restaurant for a while, Dave and JJ had gone to bed, since JJ was running low on energy due to the baby and Morgan was up in his room talking with Garcia. Reid had gone to his mother's right after the team had left the crime scene, deciding to eat dinner with her.

"Getting started without me?" Hotch asked, retaking his seat beside Emily.

Emily smiled. "I would never do that." she pushed a shot towards Hotch. "You drink this and we're even."

Hotch laughed before throwing back the shot.

"So what did Haley say?" Emily asked, knowing Hotch had gone to check his voicemail.

"She gave her ok." Hotch said. "Once we get off work tomorrow, we'll go get him then drop him off at Haley's mother's in the morning."

Emily's smile grew. "So we get him all night."

Hotch nodded, his smile matching Emily's. "That's right."

Emily grabbed a second shot from the tray sitting on the table. "Well, here's a thanks to Haley."

Hotch followed Emily's example and after clinking their glasses, they both downed the shots.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Do you want to stay or do you want me to?" Hotch asked Dave after Dave filled him in on Reid.

Dave sighed, crossing his arms. Given how close JJ was to her due date and knowing she could give birth any time, he really didn't want to be all the way across the country if she went into labor but he also wanted to help Reid.

"I'll stay here with Morgan and Reid," Dave decided "but if you see any signs that she's in labor, call me and I'll get the next flight back."

"Better idea," Hotch said. "I'll send the jet back to be waiting just in case."

Dave nodded. "Alright." he paused. "So any reason why you and Emily look like you got run over last night?"

Hotch cleared his throat. "You'll want to get back to the hotel before Reid does."

Dave laughed. "You can't avoid answering forever."

Hotch smirked as he walked towards the girls. "I've been told I give stubborn a new meaning."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily flopped her head back with a groan. JJ smirked.

"Just what did you and Hotch do last night?" she asked.

Emily cracked open an eye. "We didn't do anything. We just drank a little too much."

JJ cocked a brow. "How much is too much?"

"A bottle of really good tequila." Emily said.

JJ laughed. "I'm surprised either of you are up right."

Emily leaned forward, resting her arms on the table and her head on her arms. "Trust me, this morning, I wasn't."

"What about Hotch?" JJ asked, hoping Emily's state would cause her to slip.

Emily shrugged, her head still down. "Wouldn't know, he was in his room. I was in mine."

Well that was partly true. They'd fallen asleep in Emily's room and around three Hotch had woken Emily up saying he was going back to his own room to be safe. Emily barely remembered kissing him before he left.

JJ sighed and glanced over her shoulder at Hotch. As ever, he was working and didn't look any where as bad as Emily. But then Hotch was a master of covering things up so who knew if he was feeling anything of the night before.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As Hotch took the stairs down to the garage to get the car for JJ, he pulled out his cell and hit Dave's number.

"What is it Aaron?" Dave answered.

"I'd get your ass to that plane if I were you." Hotch said, pushing through the door to the parking garage.

"Are you serious?" Dave asked.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "No, I'm just telling you that because I thought it would be fun to get your pulse up. Yes Dave, I'm serious. Now get to that plane."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Dave said. "Tell Jen that."

"You know it." Hotch said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily found herself wincing in sympathy for Hotch as JJ tightened her grip on his hand. Dave would be arriving any moment but until then, Hotch had offered to help JJ through her contractions. He wasn't showing any signs that JJ was hurting him but his fingers were turning purple so Emily knew he had to be in some pain.

"Alright, Daddy is here." Garcia said, coming in with Dave on her tail.

"About damn time." JJ said, glaring at Dave.

Hotch stood up, letting Dave take his place and patted the older man's shoulder. "You'll be getting more of that. Trust me."

Dave laughed and kissed JJ's temple. "Looking forward to it."

Emily looked at Hotch's hand. "Um, Garcia, I'm gonna take Hotch to get some ice. Text me if anything happens."

Garcia nodded and Emily led Hotch from the room.

"I know you have a good poker face," Emily said. "but how did you not flinch?"

Hotch smiled. "You forget Em, I've been through this before."

Emily nodded. "That's right."

Hotch flexed his hand and winced. "Although, I think JJ is stronger then Haley."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily hugged Jack tightly as the little boy clung to her.

"Guess what?" Emily whispered in Jack's ear.

"What?" Jack asked.

"JJ had her baby." Emily said.

Jack pulled back, his eyes bright, a smile on his face. "Really? Do I get to see him?"

Emily smiled. "Well that is up to your dad."

Hotch approached. "What's up to me?"

Jack turned some in Emily's arm. "Can I meet Miss JJ's baby?"

Hotch smiled. "When JJ and Dave bring Henry home, we'll take you to meet him. I promise."

Jack nodded. "Kay."

"Ready to go eat?" Hotch asked the two.

Emily and Jack grinned. "Yeah!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There we have it. I did damage to myself and my muse while writing this, nothing major, to me anyway. *glances at muse* Can't say the same for Sirius. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
